1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel alkyl group-substituted poly(quinone), a method for manufacturing the same and applications thereof. The polymer according to the present invention has bivalent residues of dihalogenated aromatic compounds of alkyl group-substituted quinones as the repeating unit, which residues having been obtained by removing halogen atoms from the dihalogenated aromatic compounds at two locations. The polymer also has a .pi.-conjugated system extending along the principal chain, and is converted into conductive material by electrochemical doping. Furthermore, the polymer of the present invention is stable in the air and soluble to various organic solvents. The present invention also relates to materials for electrochromic devices and n-type semiconductor devices, which utilize the alkyl group-substituted poly(quinone) to show two-stepped color changes at a rather small reduction voltage.